Jack Frost
by otaku no samurai
Summary: When Hijikata had lost Everything, his fate make him meet with someone...special. GinHiji friendship.AU.I'm bad at summary.


This is my first fanfiction EVER. Enjoy it.

_Disclaimer_ : _I don't own Gintama and all that related to it. I just owned the story, Sato-kun and Yuuki-chan._

"_MOM !, MOM !"_

"_Don't get near that house !"_

"_But mom is still inside !"_

"_It's too dangerous for you, kid !"_

"_No, I need to help her !"_

_CRASHHHH!_

"_NOOOO !, MOMMMM !"_

…

* * *

JACK FROST

Chapter 1

By : Otaku no Samurai

A week later...

"Now, what must we do to that kid ?"

"Poor him, lost everything in one shot."

"Shall we send him to orphanage ?"

"Ah kid, I forgot your name again. What's your name ?"

"Hi...Hijikata Toushirou."

The police officer already taken decision to send Hijikata to orphanage. This is a best decision for all, because that poor boy has lost his house and parents and he can stay in police office either. So, the police officer took him to the nearest orphanage, Mirai orphanage.

_Hijikata POV_

I'm already stuck in here for one week. But, I seriously have no idea what must I do now. I mean, I have... lost everything. But at least, I still had given food and shelter from them for now.

"Excuse me, sir. But, where are we going to go?"

They took me to their car. It seems they want to took me to somewhere.

"Kid, I know this is sad. But, you can't stay in our office forever. So, we are going to give you to an orphanage."

"What is orphanage ?"

"Orphanage is a place for homeless kid in your age to stay and live, kiddo."

It sound pitiful and sad. But I guess it isn't any other choice.

"But I must ask you, kid. Answer honestly, do you agree to live in there ?"

I stiffened a little. Is an orphanage really that worse ?

"Kid ?"

I sighed."I guess I don't have other choice."

I only sit in the car, watching the view outside it. The City view with big buildings and crowded streets now is replaced with trees and mountains. I opened the window and take a fresh deep breath from the outside. It reminds me when i...

"_Toshi, tomorrow is the beginning of holiday season right ?"_

"_Yeah, what's the matter mom ?"_

"_I was thinking about take my vacation with my son to somewhere..."_

"_Really !? Where are we going to go ?"_

"_Hmmm..., how about have a picnic ?"_

"_Sounds interesting !, when ?"_

"_We will depart at Friday. Now, go to your bed and sleep."_

"_But, will dad have the picnic with us too ?"_

"_Ummm..., I don't know toshi, but just hope he will come with us."_

"_Yeah, tomorrow we will ask dad okay ?"_

"_Alright Toshi, It's already nine thirty you know."_

"_Hai hai, I'm going to bed now !"_

"_Goodnight Toshi."_

"_Goodnight mom."_

_I can't sleep at night. I totally can"t wait for it! It's rare, very rare for mom to have vacation. My mom is a businesswoman after all. I didn't really get that stuff but she is caring for me even she is busy. Wait, I must have a good sleep for tomorrow ! Why I have to think about that ?!._

"_Good morning Toshi !"_

"_Good morning mom."_

"_I'm sorry Toshi. But I have to arrive quickly to work. So you can take care of yourself, okay ?"_

"_But, didn't we plan to ask dad for tomorrow ?"_

"_I'm sorry, but you can ask dad by yourself. You're already 9, ask him by phone."_

"_But,..."_

"_Toshi, I have to go now. Breakfast already in table. See you later, I love you."_

"_Bye mom, I love you too."_

"Hey, wake up, kid. We're arrived now. Kid ?..."

"Ummm,... Where are we now ?"

"We are arrived to the orphanage, kid."

I peeked at the car window. There is a...building. Nothing special at that. It neither big nor small. Around it is a quite big field. Some kids were playing around a big tree in the field. They looked happy.

I got off from the car. I walked behind he police that took me to that orphanage. Then, woman greeted me.

"Hello. You must be Hijikata-kun, right ?"

That woman sounded kind.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I answer shortly.

"Nice to meet you too, Hijikata-kun. Come in !, the others already waiting."

She lead me enter the building. After I entered in, there are children around my age rushed towards the woman.

"Kids, we have a new friend from now on. He will stay in here with us. Hijikata-kun, May you introduce yourself to the others ?"

I was a bit nervous when she told me to introduce myself. Okay Toshi, just tell them your name, they just want to know my name. Then, I took a deep breath and...

"G-good evening everyone, I'm Hijikata Toushirou. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me."

The children were stared to me. Some of them looked at each other. I know that is a bad way to do that after all.

"Welcome here, Hijikata-kun." One of them speaking to me.

"Yeah, make yourself at home !"

"Nice to meet you, Hijikata-kun !"

"Let's become friends then !"

"Alright everyone, Hijikata-kun, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tama, but children usually call me onee-chan."

All of them were running outside. I'm still crowded by couple of them.

"Sup, Hijikata-kun !, nice to meet you !" A boy greeted me and shaked my hand.

"Hello."

"Ah, you must be kind of cool right ? Oh, my name is Sato Kirakoto. You just can call me Sato, thought."

The boy who called himself Sato looked at same age as me. He had blonde, short hair. His eyes is big and glinted towards me. Actually, I have little problem for socialize with around my age. It's not that i'm antisocial, but I rarely met them in my area and homeschooling sure made it more worse.

"Sato, can you move on !? I want to meet him too !" A girl suddenly showed up and shoved Sato.

"Hi Hijikata-kun, I'm Hideto Yuuki."

"Hey, Hijikata-kun,both you two !, come here ! Let's play !" Another kid from the outside called for them.

"Hey, I haven't finished !, it's not fair !" She is looked disappointed.

"Haha, you can talk with him later, can't you ?"

_Normal POV_

Hijikata was going outside with his new friend. He was kind of relieved now. When just he stepped outside, he noticed a white haired boy that was peeking at him from behind a sofa, stared at him with weird glint.

_To be Continued (?)_

* * *

_**Author Notes :**_

Oh my, I took forever on writing this story ! I'm a whole newbie and I just wrote a serious, multi-chaptered story. I wrote it on my day off and here it is.

About the OC name, I first take a random words and translate it on Japanese. My first thought is naming the male char Kirakuna (meaning "carefree", but it looked weird, so I change it to Kirakoto.(Still weird, but I think its better than the first one.).

The female char, I actually just name it randomly. It doesn't have really actual meaning( I'm too lazy to Google it.)

The main problem on writing this story is the language. English is not my mother language at all. I'm Indonesian. I was trying to write story in bahasa but I still didn't get an idea.

Should I continued this story ? Its the story quite good for you ? Do the grammar was weird ? Catch many errors ? Ideas ? Critics ? Just review it !

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_


End file.
